Bakemono: The Monsterous Monk
by feerlessd
Summary: Miroku was just looking for information on Naraku when he finds a trail of decaying demon corpses and rumors of a supposed white-haired, demonic monk. This is my first fanfic... Not good at summaries and NO YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young monk runs through a thick forest. Behind him, footsteps could be heard gaining on him. A demonic voice echos through the shadows of the trees. "Give it to me monk! I know you have it! Give me that sacred jewel shard!" The monk's long and unnaturally white hair flowed behind him. A grotesque claw reached out and grabbed the monk's snow colored locks. The monk groaned. "You cursed demon. Very well, if you wish to be done in by me at least allow me to introduce myself." A screech pierced the previously still air. "You are the one who will die monk. Although, it would amuse me to know the name of my next meal." The monk smirked. "While I may not know the name of your next meal, the name I go by is..." Twirling around, the monk revealed his left hand which was covered in bandages. He quickly unwrapped his hand and pressed it to the demon's chest. "... Bakemono..." The demon screamed in agony as the light left his eyes and his demonic essence collected in the palm of the monk's hand. The empty shell of a body twitched as the disembodied soul tried to communicate with it. "Pleaseeeee..." The body softly uttered. Bakemono smirked and crushed the life source he held, purifying it in the process.  
>Walking away from the decaying demon corpse, Bakemono started rewrapping his hand when he burst out laughing, 'And to think... I tried to spare it...' <p>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : please review my story to see if I need to improve on next chapter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Arriving home, Bakemono sees his little brother playing with someone. "Ah, Miroku! It is nice to see an old face again." Miroku straightened up and smiled at Bakemono. "Well, I was seeking some information and found myself not far from here." Bakemono sat next to Miroku and his brother. "I'm sorry to inform you that I haven't really been listening to much these days." Bakemono smiled nicely. Miroku laughed lightly. "You seem to have misunderstood me, Bakemono. I am simply here because I heard a rumor about a white-haired demon living within a temple. Though I must admit, I was lead to believe you despised this place." Miroku glanced at Bakemono from the corner of his eye. Bakemono looked down. "Doubutsu, why don't you go practice your calligraphy." Doubutsu looked up innocently. "But I wanna play with Miroku some more!" Bakemono shook his head sternly and Doubutsu went to do as he was told.

Stirring the stew, Bakemono sighed. "While this place does have some sour memories, this was the place I was raised. I became a monk here." He looked up to Miroku. "But of course, I know very well that isn't the reason you came here. You never just happen by." Miroku sighed. "Even through all these years you can read me like an open book. Yes, I do require your assistance. Have you ever heard of the legend of the Hebi Brothers?" Bakemono nodded. "They are twin snake-demon brothers that feast on the souls of low-life criminals such as murderers, thieves, rapists, and corrupt castle lords." Bakemono looked at Miroku confused. "Why in the world would you be after such demons?" Miroku looked back at Bakemono unwavering. "Because they seemed to have had a change of heart. There have been reports of reptilian demons attacking women and children, all young and innocent. Bakemono looked doubtful. "Reptilian doesn't quite mean the Hebi Brothers though." Miroku looked at Bakemono. "That is why I started asking demons. And the latest story is that of their gruesome attacks on their now preferred targets." Miroku finished. Bakemono sighed. "The Hebi Brothers are considered deities in many places." Miroku sighed. "That is why I was hoping I could get some friends to fight along side me. However, there are none wishing to oppose them. Please tell me that you, my brash and somewhat cruel friend, will cower with the rest of them." Miroku smiled as innocently as possible. Bakemono felt a sweat drop forming. "Seeing how it would question my honor as a monk to not destroy all of those who preform evil deeds, I will join you in the slaying of the Hebi Brothers if I see it fit." Miroku studied Bakemono carefully. "What do you mean, you see it fit?" Bakemono met Miroku's discerning gaze. "You speak of the situation as if there is only one available option. Have you even considered that we may be able to convince the Hebi Brothers to part with their evil actions, as they have been doing for centuries?" Miroku cleared his throat nervously. "Well I didn't think-" Bakemono laughed, ending Miroku's sentence. "Of course you didn't! In fact, for all we know, the deities could just simply be possessed!" Miroku blushed slightly. "Yes, I do admit to acting a little hastily. But," Miroku smiled again. "If you were to join me, it would be no problem at all to determind which course of action should be taken with an intelligence such as yourself with me." Bakemono smiled. "Of course. As soon as I place a protective barrier, we will be on our way."


End file.
